parappa the rappers first opperation
by ps1fan26
Summary: PaRappa and friends go to the mall and buy some new clothes! not for kiddies


PaRappa's First Operation

Hi guys, this is my first story don't forget to comment!  
One day in Rodney State there was the small village of PaRappa town. There was a Rapper in the town by name of PaRappa. He had many friends: Sunny Funny (who was a flower), PJ Berri (a Bear), and Katy Kat (a CAT.") there was a cow r someting called umjammer lammy but hed idn't like her much. ANYQWAY!  
So PaRappa the rapper was walking along when he saw his smelly headed teacher CHop Chop the Onion and said "HATATATATA PaRappa Are you the man now?" and he said "of corse teacher but lets have a rap of first to see whose the better raper!" So they got to rapping right theyre in the street! Meanwhile Joe Chin was driving his FLIPPING LONG car down the street and running over pedestrians left and right (LITERALLY) and they were dead and the moose teacher pulled him over and said "learn to drive dumbass" and pulled him ovre. PaRappa of course come runing over and say "What's da matter teacha?" Moose said "Oh well you see Parappa there is a idferaence between driving as badly as Joe hear and driving like a FUCING RETAZRDED CHIMP like YOU!!" and she got her hadcuffs and put them on parappa and threw him onto her police car and puled of his pants and took out the her night stick and stuffed it up his anal! and she stuff it in really deep and wandered away.  
Soddenly Sunny Funy came by on her bike and saw him bended over the hood and gasped! "PRAPPA YOU SHOUNT BE HAVING THIS IN PUBLIC"  
CHAPTER 2 Joe Chin was then back at pad. He loked at picture off suney funny and was grasping for cocks! he was much horney and was jerking of all over! he says to Joe Chin "this is much injoyable, sunny funny you are the hot girl!" and was masterbatting furiously until hhe cummed all over his wallpaper! "look like i better clean this messed up" Right then umerjammy lammer was open his door, and says to Joe Chin "what was this happen here!!!! Joe Chin you should be ashamed of" and gets rope and tyes to Jim Chin on chair! Umjammy lammer says to Joe Chin then "you are geting punished for bad deeds! and whips out toreture tools (with pylers and wrenchs and car bateries) and is punishing Joe Chin! Joe chin sayes "umjammer lammey i donnt desorve this! I just materbating with sunny funny and you come to make me hurt!?" Umjammer Lammy then gets deep down into joe chins gentitals with alegaor clips and car baterys and atched them to him and give him nice shock. "Dont does this! I do not like having sperm shoked." Joe Chin exclaiming with loud voice and little bit of quiver from pain. CHAPTER 3 MEANWILE suny was at police car wit Parapa and say "woooooooow it really in their like a sord in a stone! how we get it out"? Parapa just grunted in pain and grimised. So SuNny new wat to do and put in the car Parapap and dove to the hospital were ther was her dad working as a hospoital guy and said "there is a stick up his but can we get it out" and her dad was a flowerpot and said "ok put him on the table" an d got the warm water ready and pored all that in there too! and parappa was pased out from all of the shit up his ass and said pull the lever or whatever right now!" and they got a big vacume and atached it to his anus and switched it on and it becan sucking things out of his intestine. BUT BOTH BEGIN RAP Vaccuum: iv been working in the hopsital so early ive been working here since 1993 and ur a fking joke so f off buddy lets have a final showdown let'sgo LESSON 1 VACCUM: Suck suck suck all the day long PaRappa suck suck suck all the day long day long (hes freestyling)  
Vaccum: wats this i found? ur waring a thong PaRappa: hay no im not PARAPPAS METER DROPS TO U RAPPIN' BAD Vacuum: they used me on hilter they used me on joe PaRappa: the used U on hitler they use U on joe Vacuum: ive suked out so hard i pulled out a nose Parappa U suked out so hard U pulled out a ear? OOPS PARAPPAS METER DROPS TO U RAPPIN' AWFUL vacuum: ull hve to listen i wont repeat as i find out wat u eat!  
vaccuum: did u check the bowel on the left parappa: did U check the bowel on the right? OH NO ITS BETWEEN AWFUL AND FAIL Vacuum: this aint kung fu com on again Parappa: shit my controlers not workin Vacuum: U GOTTA DO IT AGAIN PaRappa: WHAT?  
so PaRapa has to walk out of hospital with nigtstick and stuff still in anus all embareassed.  
and but he dies.  
CHAPTER 4 Day later, Sunny Funny, and PJ Berri, Katy Kat at Parappas funereal.  
"PJ Berri says it was too soon for poor PaRappa to die like this" also Sunny Funny saying "Parappa, we new the well, and it said to see you dead, but I guess life moves on" Katy Kat says "poor Parapa He was a good rapper and he was also a dog its too bad that he had to die with stuff in his asswhole"  
Then every friend of Parappa the Rappers gathered around his corpse and started to have a sexy group orgy with Parappa (who is not breating). Sunny Funny was rubbing her vagina on Parappa hand and said "gee he sure got cold, but this feels so good when his hand rubbing my gentails" and DJ Berri who was ejaculate into Parappa the Rappers. Katy Kat was also haveing good sex with Parappas nose (witch was cold and wet because hes dog) and he is saying "oh my vaginas is feeling wonderful with this the nose of Parappa the Rappers" then when they were done covering his boddy with piss and cum and excreatment, they close coughin and give him the funereal he would have always needed to. Sunny Funny Pj Berry Katy Kat haul off Parappa the Rappers body to the dojjo to of Chop Chope Master Onion to give him a kong fu farewell by signging to him a song "kick pungh its youre funeral, chop block your going to heaven.  
jump turn we miss you a ton, pose spin you great"  
and they put he coffin onto the hole in the ground and bury it. Grave stone says "Good job Parappa, you can move onto the next life now"  
CHAPTER 5 But cop Chop onion wasnt right and he didnt go to heaven. on the contrary he went Hell an d met the gost of the Burger guy from the second game who was an old Jew and said "im in hell to because i am jewish." parappa say "but im Christion y did i go to hell!??!" and the devil (who is really guru ant say) "i found out about ur crimes and u never escape with these things"  
Parappa say "come on gimme a nother chance" and devil says "ok suure." And since he is Guru Ant he crawls into Parappas butcrack and pulls out the night stick and all the other stuff into a box marked "asscrap" and juust desides to leave it there and lets parapa go back to live.

Unfortuantly he was berried in a coffin in the gorund and couldnt get out and sufacated!

PaRappa, uncounscious in the coffin was dreaming of sunny Funny and her sweet puss in his mouth and got a hard one as he was slowly die because of the no air. PaRappa the Rapper also dreamed of back in the old day when Pj Barry would get down in his bedroom and shove icecubs deeeping into his anus and would go almost TOO deep and PaRappa smiled in his coffin and he die happy and actualy go to heaven this time becaus he forgot to be doing bad stuff this time around because he was in a cofin althought he was rubbing his litle dog penis with hes last breat he didnt actualy get to blow seamen all over the coffin so it dosent really count in gods eyes.

The end...?

(but maybe Parappa cock live on after he died so it has more sex adventure.) 


End file.
